Set fire to the Rain
by ButterflyKissesInTheRain
Summary: When Roxas met Axel, his whole world shattered, and was completely rebuilt in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

**In my story there will be two OC's. Don't fret, they will be paired with eachother. So they arent a big deal. Their names are Emily &Ashley.**

_A long, long time ago...I can still remember How thamusic used to make me I knew if I had my chanceThat I could make those people danceAnd, maybe, they'd be happy for a while._

_The _music faded as I lost myself in my thoughts, thinking, thinking about him, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, oh god. His eyes, I'll swear, they make the world turn. And I truly believe, that the first time I looked into them, time stopped...

_I was skateboarding through the busy street, joint hanging from my lips carelessly, now, don'y get me wrong, i'm not stupid. I can smoke and skate at the same time. Years of practice. The wind rippling through my blonde hair and making the numerous chains attached to my body jingle in beautiful harmony. I looked to the side and saw an ice-cream shop displaying Sea-Salt Ice-cream. My favorite. All of the sudden, it wasn't wind hitting my face, it was a very hard cest. Ooomph! "atch it, Fuck face!."I yelled when I had finally gathered my bearings. "fucking kid." I heard the chest I looked up, ready to punch the ass-wipe in the face, I lost my train of thought. I was met by the most beautiful pair of striking emerald eyes, surrounded by high, angular cheekbones, thin, pink lips, and the most peculiar shade of red hair, styled in spikes. When I finally stopped ogling the beautiful sex god before me, I had enough pride left to stutter out "Watch where you're going, Dickhole." and storm off._

Not the most romantic meeting, but i still can't get the nameless man out of my thoughts.

**Ehhh. Should i continue? I might. Sorry for any grammatical errors. But anyway, if you havent figured out this is about Axel & Roxas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Woo! Oh! I forgot the disclaimer! yeahh. I doont own KH. Sadly. Anywho! This is where Emily comes in! She's my OC. :) Emily & Ashley will be based off me and my girlfriend. I actually own all the clothes i'ma talk about! kayy. ~Love & Sex, Emily 3**

_ Where the fuck is she? She was supposed to be here 3o minutes ago! Goddamnit! _

"Oi! Fucker! I'm here~! Emily skipped -poo!~" "Didya miss me?'' "Not particularly" I sighed. She hmmphed. "Anyway- i cut her off by nodding my head in the direction of the super sexy red-head waiter. Oh, did I mention I've been stalking the Sex-god? Well, I have been.

We got alot of stares. me in my Black, ripped skinny jeans, ripped tank top, combat boots, and a very sexy tongue stud & eyebrow ring, And Emily in her very short, very tight black leather skirt, ripped fishnet stockings, A pale pink and black corset top, black combat boots, and to top it off, a bondage collar. her blonde & pink dreadlocks were hanging loose, giving her a feral look. Her make-up was a dark smokey-eye, and pale pink lips. And she has A labret piercing, her dimples & septum done & an eyebrow ring to match mine.

"Ooohhlala." he's yummier than I expected.'' I glared at her to back off, and she just laughed good naturedly. Her phone beeped, and started singing "A little Piece of Heavan" By Avenged Sevenfold" "Hello? Yeah. On my way. Love you too, Doll."Oh dear! That's Doll, I've got to be off" "See ya!" She gave me a bright smile before skipping off to attend to her lover's needs.

I sighed, and continued my Sex-on-legs watching. Mmmmmm. I then noticed him coming closer. Oh Shit! Did he notice me? Shitfuckdamnshitfuckdamn."May i take your order?"Oh. my order. I AM in a resturaunt, after all. "Yeah, um, I'll, um, any suggestions?"Smooth, Rox, Smooth. "Well, the cheese pizza is good, and the Hamburge- Waait, don't i know you from somewhere?" "NO!" I shouted a little too quickly. "Err. What I meant to say, is I don't think so. I'm Roxas, by the way." "I do. I know you from somewhe- HOLY SHIT! You're the twat that rammed into me!" "Yeah. About that, sorry. Hehe.'' I said sheepishly. giving a nervous chuckle. "Oh, no problem. i don't hold frudges for very long. I'm Axel, by the way" "AXEL! Stop flirting with hot blondes!" Axel turned beet-red and shouted "Yeah yeah Demyx, I'm coming" "Well, I guess I'll see you around? I said, also red. **(hehe. That rhymed! XD) **"Yeah. I guess."

**Short. Soo short. -.- yeah**


End file.
